This application claims priority from USA Provisional Application No. 60/800,580 filed on May 16, 2006.
The treatment of hair and scalp related parasitical problems, and especially head lice, is conventionally done by way of a washing action in which a chemical agent is washed into the hair and onto the scalp. As this medium is quite toxic such treatment cannot be done on a regular intermittent basis for the sake of the health of the person being treated. As the function of the conventional agent is to eliminate lice as such, unhatched eggs and nit can only be dealt with once hatched thus requiring a treatment program. As said, the toxicity of the agent serves as a restriction on such washing program in turn restricting its effectiveness. A further problem experienced with the present way of treatment is that it requires substantial effort to prevent agent from reaching the eyes, ears, mouth and perhaps other faculties of the person being treated. This is especially cumbersome in the case of smaller children. Even if the hair and scalp of a person being so treated is covered, liquid agent, as properly wetting such hair and scalp, cannot effectively be fully contained within a covering zone. While during conventional treatment the agent must be maintained on the hair and scalp for a length of time to be effective this immobilises the person undergoing such delicing treatment. It is, amongst others, an object of this invention to address these drawbacks.